


日久生情第四章

by Shuli_03



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuli_03/pseuds/Shuli_03





	日久生情第四章

第四章

岳明辉怀孕的孕期反应很大，三个月的时候几乎就住在厕所，抱着马桶吐得昏天黑地，什么也吃不下去，人越来越瘦，脸色惨白的完全不像怀孕，倒像是生了重病。

卜凡抱着他的时候心里就紧张，太瘦了，脸上的颧骨都突出来了，屁股都快没有肉了，抱坐在腿上硌得慌。

着急的192又是请医生又是自己做饭，哄着骗着岳明辉吃饭，不吃就嘴对嘴的喂，就这样岳明辉才能勉强保持一个基本体重。

当岳明辉再一次吐得快晕过去的时候，卜凡脸色铁青的把人抱上车，准备去医院。

岳明辉迷迷糊糊的，随着卜凡折腾，脸小小的藏在鸭舌帽下，穿着宽大的卫衣靠在副驾驶睡觉。

 

检查结果不是很好，岳明辉其实体质不错，可是他的子宫位置不大对，孩子直接压在肠胃上，月份越大进食越困难，到十月份的可能只能靠流食和营养液撑着。

孕检更是带来一个让人崩溃的消息。

岳明辉怀的是双胞胎。

卜凡听到这个消息整个人都懵了，反应过来之后眼睛红红的问医生：“这孩子不要了行不行，打了行吗？”

岳明辉吓得清醒了不少，一巴掌拍在卜凡身上，跟医生赔笑，说孩子要孩子要，别听他瞎扯。

然后拖着卜凡走出诊室。

卜凡怕伤着岳明辉，任由岳明辉拖他，其实那点力气跟小猫似的，卜凡根本就感觉不到。

“你疯了？”岳明辉在回到车上就对着卜凡吵，“孩子说不要就不要了？那他妈是你的种！”

卜凡沉着心开车，完全不理会岳明辉红了的眼眶，甚至当着他的面给医生打电话，预约打胎的时间。

岳明辉气的浑身发抖，肚子也一抽一抽的疼，眼底的红血丝吓人，卜凡铁了心的不管他，俩人都生气的一路没说话，回到家岳明辉就摔门进屋，把自己锁在房间里。

卜凡先是找好医生，然后拿着钥匙把岳明辉的房间门打开，岳明辉听见开门声，一本厚书扔过去把卜凡砸的一愣，卜凡径直走过去，把站在窗边的岳明辉抱到床上，盖上被子。

岳明辉第一次对着卜凡生气，开口就是脏字，“你他妈装什么呢？”

卜凡脸色也不好，语气生硬的说：“这孩子你不能要。”

“凭什么啊？”

“就凭孩子是我的。”

“就凭那份合同上我是甲方，我他妈说不要就不要了！”

“你不要你的命我要，那孩子能生吗?你要是怀一个我还能忍，你肚子里是俩！两个！你能撑到孩子出生吗？岳明辉你看看你都瘦成什么样了！”

“你想合同赶快结束回到英国过你的神仙日子，我不想，岳明辉你别给我装傻，我都把心放这了，你看都不看一眼，你到底有没有点人味了？”

岳明辉被卜凡一连串的质问呛得不知道该怎么回答，只能扯出嘲讽的笑：“您可真自私啊。”

卜凡也冷笑道：“谁不自私呢？你不也是为了发泄自己才来的吗？”

“你说我把你当性欲的工具，你不也是吗？岳明辉。”卜凡直视岳明辉的眼睛，里面的情绪一览无余，看的岳明辉心里发寒。

他好像被卜凡扒光了放在无影灯下，那些不堪的泄欲的想法全被看的干净，岳明辉试图闭上眼睛，卜凡却捏住他的下巴，强迫岳明辉看着自己，一字一顿的说：“没有我卜凡，还会有其他的男人，把你岳明辉操的像条发情的母狗一样。”

岳明辉浑身发抖，牙齿都在打颤，他不想听了，够了，他突然开始害怕，他想离开这里，他就像被捕抓上来的鱼，试图呼吸最后一口氧气，却被人一脚踩到，失去力气。

“怎么样岳明辉，你把我当傻子一样玩了小半年，有没有想过我会反击呢？”卜凡看着岳明辉越来越白的脸色，继续说着犹如利刃的话：“你有想过吗？如果是别的男人，你岳明辉过得会这么舒服吗？”

“也就是我，捧着一颗真心跟在你屁股后面跑，你把我当傻子一样玩的时候你有想过我的感受吗？”

卜凡强行拽过岳明辉的手，放在自己的胸口，崩溃似的大喊：“你感受一下，你听听，这儿会跳，会流血，会疼！”

岳明辉愣愣的看着失控的卜凡，不知道该说些什么，眼泪突然就留下来，顺着惨白的脸庞流到胸膛，泪水冷的他一颤。

“你哭什么？”卜凡笑了，笑的冷冷清清嘲讽至极，“岳明辉，到底是谁先招惹的谁啊。”

“不是我卜凡，是你岳明辉，你自己主动找的我父母不是吗？他们只是在网上发了消息，你在英国怎么就能看见呢？”卜凡压抑了许久的情绪终于爆发，亲手揭开了他心目中白月光的假面。

岳明辉闭上了眼睛，不敢再直视卜凡，他以为他不会知道的。

他以为事情都会朝着他的规划发展。

可是他错了。

“对不起。”

岳明辉咬着牙说出这三个字，嗓子发干发紧，声音都是哑的。

“我要的不是这三个字，岳明辉。”

“你应该知道我要的是什么。”

岳明辉知道，他心里一清二楚，从卜凡那天在牵着他的手的开始，岳明辉就知道卜凡要的是什么。

“我....”原本最简单的三个字岳明辉却觉得如噎在喉，发声都变成了困难。

卜凡看着岳明辉的模样，只觉得自己这小半年的努力全都白费了。

他早就知道岳明辉来的目的，他早就知道岳明辉其实不爱他。

他还是固执的认为，哪怕是石头，他都能用真心打动了。

他卜凡把所有都给了岳明辉，成年人的世界明明残忍，他还是不信邪的非要打破规则。

最后落得一身伤。 

“我卜凡到底那点对不起你，你要这么玩?”

“签了合同的那一刻，你是不是就想着，他妈的老子终于不用装模作样的活着了，你把所有的伪装撕碎了再贴上一层膜，就以为没人看的清你了是不是?”

“你当全世界的人都是傻子。”

“却只有我这个傻子信了你。”

“我不会放你走的，孩子你也不可能生下来，你总要为自己的行为付出代价。”

岳明辉哭的抽噎，他不知道该怎么面对卜凡，他的确是带着歪心思来了，什么代孕什么合同，都是假的。

他就是玩来了。

在英国活的风骚浪荡的pinkray，回国变成了狡猾的岳明辉。

他做过爱，卜凡不是他的第一个男人，他根本数不清卜凡是他的第几个男人。

他操过人也被人操过，玩的大的时候3p都不是事。

他只是来国内找个刺激的，上网找资料的时候岳明辉看见了卜家发布的消息，眼睛一转就决定回国。

毕竟这种又爽又有钱的事不多见对吧。

你大岳哥就是喜欢这种刺激的。

但是他没想过卜凡会喜欢他，爱上他，小心的捧着真感情跟着自己走，哪怕他一路都是玩玩。

他们在亲吻的时候岳明辉没有走过心 他想的都是卜凡的肾。

是他先招惹的卜凡，然后把他的感情狠狠的塞了回去。

他挺不是东西的，他知道。

所以卜凡在他面前哭的时候他真的很难受。

就好像心都被翻了个面，五脏六腑都疼的厉害。

岳明辉手忙脚乱的给卜凡擦眼泪，他看不得卜凡哭，哪怕他不爱他。

“岳明辉，你的心肠什么时候能软一回啊。”

“我哪知道，”岳明辉哑着嗓子说:“我早就下地狱了，配不上你的凡子。”

他的确配不上卜凡这样纯净入水的爱。

他会窒息，会溺亡，他是放荡惯了的，他不需要这样的爱。

你才是白月光，我是那个沾满了灰尘的人。

“凡子，卜凡，你看着我。”岳明辉努力扯出一个笑:“你既然了解到了我的过去，你就应该知道我是个什么样的人。”

“我知道我犯贱，还浑，我的人生轨迹跟你是不一样的。”

“我知道你的想法，我也觉得对不起你，所以你让我把孩子生下来，就当我补偿你了。”

“然后我们就各走各的路好吗？不要再交集了。”

“我们不是一路人啊，我们没办法在一起啊。”

岳明辉絮絮叨叨的，说话都语无伦次，他比卜凡清楚俩人的距离在哪，他不希望他拖累这个人。

我们都应该有更好更潇洒的生活，而不是困在一起苦苦挣扎。

卜凡哭完了没说话，红着眼睛看向岳明辉，“你就是这么想的?”

“是。”岳明辉点头。

卜凡笑了:“不可能的哥哥，”他把手离开岳明辉的肩膀，语气冰冷:“我不会就这样放你离开的。”

卜凡的眼神越来越冷，岳明辉的心也越来越凉，他不知道卜凡要干什么，但他的确是伤了他的心了。

卜凡看着岳明辉的肚子，轻轻的点了一下，冷笑一声。

岳明辉警觉的抱住肚子，瞪大眼睛问:“你要干什么？这可是你儿子!”

卜凡缓缓的抽掉皮带，面无表情:“媳妇都要没了，要孩子干嘛。”

岳明辉看着卜凡的动作心里发怵，话也说不明白了。

“卜凡，你干嘛?我还怀孕呢！你别胡来。”

回应岳明辉的是卜凡霸道不讲理的吻。

疼，特别疼。

岳明辉的口腔里都是卜凡的味道，他被吻的喘不过来气，拍打这卜凡的胸口，眼泪大颗大颗的掉下来，从未有过的害怕占据了他的全身。

卜凡本就是暴戾的，只是把温柔给了岳明辉而已。

而岳明辉亲手毁了这片温柔巷。

卜凡用手死死扣着岳明辉的手，腿卡在岳明辉两条腿中间，不让他乱动。

岳明辉慌的不行，加上因为孕期没怎么好好吃饭，力气小的很，根本逃不开卜凡的钳制。

岳明辉就这样被卜凡脱了裤子，衣服撩到了胸口，他一动卜凡就卡着他的腰，肚子就会疼的厉害，一动一身冷汗。

“别，凡子，卜凡，别.....”岳明辉哭着求饶，眼泪糊了一脸，是从未有过的软弱模样。

“不行啊哥哥，”卜凡掏出了自己的性器，拍在岳明辉脸上:“你看，它想你了。”

“你最开始也不是奔着这个来的吗？”

“我得喂饱你啊。”

卜凡一边说一边把性器磨到岳明辉的花穴口，大家伙热的不行，吓的岳明辉剧烈的扭着身体，开始反抗。

“不行卜凡，我怀孕呢，不行，你走开!滚啊！”

着急的岳明辉感觉到卜凡挤进来一个头，没经过前戏的花穴是干涸发涩的，疼痛像电流一样席卷全身，岳明辉疼的直喊，卜凡就好像没听见一样，不管不顾的把性器往岳明辉身体里插。

真的疼，太疼了，岳明辉一直哭，手攥着床单试图分散痛苦，这样的卜凡太可怕了，岳明辉觉得自己下面都要裂开了，浑身都在颤不说，花穴也因为疼痛一直在缩紧，越缩越疼。

卜凡被夹的疼了，说着难听的荤话:“这么紧，完全不像被玩了那么多回的逼。”

好不容易插到岳明辉的敏感点，卜凡用力抽插，岳明辉腿根发抖，淫水也因为敏感点被激烈撞击而分泌，叽叽咕咕的水声从岳明辉下面传出来，甚至还带着一点血。

“真他妈骚，这样都能起反应。”卜凡不顾岳明辉痛苦的表情，按着岳明辉的腰狠操，一下下越来越深，岳明辉的哭喊声也越来越大。

“不行了凡子，疼，特别疼。”岳明辉浑身都是冷汗，看着卜凡和他交合的地方，语气都开始发虚。

卜凡熟练的顶了顶一个地方，岳明辉的身体自动分泌出水，继续湿润着两个人的性器。

“这不是挺行的吗？”

不是的，岳明辉想说话，但是疼痛让他开不了口，肚子一抽一抽的，里面的好像有什么东西要冲出来，岳明辉大口呼吸，试图调节这个不好的感觉。

直到卜凡不要命的把性器插到他的宫口，岳明辉觉得更疼了，摇头不让卜凡进来，一个劲的要跑。

然后卜凡就用领带把岳明辉的手绑在床头，掰开岳明辉的腿，继续做爱。

岳明辉真的觉得自己要死了，卜凡的性器充斥在花穴，每动一下都伴随着快感和痛苦，而肚子疼的不行，太过激烈的房事让他的肚子无法承受，加上还是双胞胎，岳明辉努力平衡这个感觉，他在努力保住这两个孩子。

事不与愿为。

卜凡射精的时候岳明辉的肚子疼到巅峰，里面的东西随着精液一起流出来。

是血。

大片大片的血。

岳明辉双腿被卜凡操的合不上，大股的血液直接浸到床单里，暗灰色的床单立刻变成深色，卜凡看着这个场面，心里了然。

孩子还是没了。

让他操没了。

真他妈戏剧。


End file.
